The Blind Princess of the West
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: Kogome has to flee from the Feudal Era pregnant with Sessomaru's child. 17 years later Aura, daughter of Kagome and Sesshomaru, comes to the Feudal Era, Read and find out what happens on her journey to finish the Journy that her mother started and more. R&R Read and Review
1. Prolog

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own all OCs.

The Blind Princess of the West

by Sakura the Cherry Alchemist

Prolog

Feudal Era Japan, Western lands Castle, a very tall man with silver hair,golden eyes, pointed ears, and a crescent moon on his forehead asked a woman about 5'8", long black hair with gray stripes going through it (will be explained later.), blue eyes, pointed ears, and a crescent moon on her forehead, "Kagome what is the mater." Kagome turned to the man and answered "Sesshomaru what if Naraku or Inuyasha and Kikyo find out that I'm still alive and that we're mates, what if they attack the castle we can't endanger Rin or the baby." "BABY!" Kagome began to giggle and said "Sesshomaru I'm pregnant with our first child." Sesshomaru then picked Kagome up and twirled her around then said "That's great Kagome, and If they do attack then take Rin and Ah-Un and go to the well, after you get there send Ah-Un back and go though after you go through it seal it, I will meet you as soon as I can." Kagome nods and tells Sesshomaru, "ok Sesshomaru."

A few days later, Kagome and Sesshomaru's room Kagome is sitting thinking 'I still can't believe how I got here'

Flashback Kagome P.O.V

Somewhere in Feudal Japan, Near a giant river, We had stopped for a rest near a river, I was a little worried about the river, because only Sango and myself can swim and even then the current could ether kill or severely hurt while it drags someone, if one of us fell in, and I was still human at the time, Oh right back to the flashback, I was sitting in between Sango and Shippo, when I felt someone grab from behind and drag me over the river Inuyasha then yelled "Naraku let her go." Naraku then yelled back "Attack and I drop her." he then put his hand over my mouth and told me "Try to survive this." his hand that was over my mouth then turned into miasma, the miasma then went inside my body through my mouth he then dropped me into the river. I blacked out as soon as I hit the water.

A few minutes later I was tolled later that I somehow managed to keep my head above the water while I was unconscious, I heard someone yell "Lord Sesshomaru there is a person in the water!" I heard someone jump into the river and then felt someone grab me and swim both of us back to shore. After we where back on shore Rin asked "What are those markings on her arms?" a man judging by the voice said "It seems she's a Mazoku demon." A very annoying high-pitched voice yelled "A MAZOKU"

End Flashback

It has been a year since then, I later found out that Sesshomaru had saved me, I also found that Inuyasha and Kikyo are planing to kill me so that Kikyo could live again. Then Jaken ran in and yelled, "Lady Kagome, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo are attacking the castle, Lord Sesshomaru is staling them get Rin and go to the well." He left to worn Rin and get Ah-Un ready to leave, while I packed everything that wasn't already in my backpack and ran to Rin's room. Rin's room "Rin we need to go the castle is order attack we need to go to the stables" Rin came up to me with a bag, I grabbed they then we left the room.

Western Castle Stables, I say only loud enough for Ah-Un to hear me, "Ah-On we need to go to the Bone Eater's Well the castle is under attack." Ah-On came out ready to go he then both of us on and we left. Bone Eater's Well we land and get off I then told Ah-On "Ah-On once where trough the well I want you to go back to the castle and help them defend the castle." Ah-On then nodded both it's heads, then both Rin and I jumped through the well.

Present Time, Higurashi Shrine, I began the spell to seal the well, but I made it so that the next person who needed it could use it. Then Rin and I entered the house.

End Prolog

StCA: I am having writers block on next Gen. So I decided to start this story because I have had the idea for a while and finally decided to write it.


	2. Ch 1

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own all OCs

Ch. 1: Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's father, a curse and Aura

Present day japan, Higurashi Shrine, Kagome and Rin enter the Shrine and Kagome yelled "Mom I'm home and I have someone with me." Mrs. Higurashi then ran and hugged her, "Kagome your back how long are you staying, who's this?" "I'm back for good, and this is Rin my adopted daughter." Mrs. Higurashi then said "Hello Sweetie I'm your grandmother." Rin began to smile and said, "hi grandmother." Mrs. Higurashi then turned to Kagome and noticed her hair and said "Kagome we need to talk." Kagome nodes and said "ok mamma, Rin can you wait here." Rin nodes. Then Kagome and Kun-Loon (I'm using this name for Kagome's mom from now on.) left the room.

Another part of the Shrine, Kagome asked Kun-Loon "Mama whats wrong?" Kun-Loon looked at Kagome and asked her "Kagome how far along are you" Kagome looked at her mother in surprise and said, "a week and a half, but how did you know I'm not showing yet." Kun-Loon told Kagome "I could feel the bump when I hugged you. Plus demon pregnancies are faster than human pregnancies." Kagome looked at her mother and asked "How do you know that, and just how long is are demon pregnancies?" Kun-Loon told her "unlike humans which is 9 months it's 3 months for full 6 for a half demon, and your father told me when I got pregnant with you."

A month later, Outside Higurashi Shrine, Kagome was walking to the Shrine when Eri, Yuka and Ayumi (I had to put them in somewhere if only for 1 scene.), Eri then yelled "Kagome." Kagome turned around and said, "Hey guys what's going on?" All 3 looked at her and said "Your pregnant." they then asked "How far along are you?" "7 months."(1 month and 3 week,) they then asked "Who is the father? Is it the bad boy boyfriend?" "No it's not Inuyasha, It's his brother." Eri Yuka and Ayumi just stared at Kagome who just groaned and said "Inuyasha chose his Ex and Sesshomaru comforted me after he left with her. We fell in love during that time." all 3 of the girls looked at her then Eri asked "Are you planing to get married?" "We where planing to but he had to leave, when he comes back we plan to, but I don't know when he'll be back it could be years." the 3 girls where now crying Kun-Loon then yelled "Kagome can you come in." "I need to go guys bye."

Kagome entered the Shrine and see Kun-Loon with a man Kan-Loon then said "Kagome I'm not sure if you remember him but he's your father." The man then looked at Kagome's arms he then saw through Kagome's spell (She needs to look Human somehow) and saw the markings on her arms and said "I see my blood awoke in you. When did it awaken?" Kagome looked surprised and told him "a little over a year ago about 2 months before my 18th birthday " both her parents looked at her surprised, "What happened for your blood to awaken?" asked Raizen(Yes Raizen from yu yu Hakusho is Kagome's father) "I was poisoned then thrown into a giant river. When Se... Someone got me out of the river I had them." Kagome told her parents who looked surprised at the answer Raizen then asked, "Who is the …. that poisoned you?" Kagome started to laugh and said, "probably dead by now." her parents looked confused at that so Kagome elaborated for them "He attacked Sesshomaru's castle I don't think he survived the attack." Raizen looked shocked and said "As in Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, He's one of the kings of Makai." Kagome was about to anser when Rin entered the room and asked, "So Sesshomaru-sama is alive?" Raison then looked taken back and told Rin, "Yes little one he is." Kagome looked relieved and said "Good we have been worried about him." Raizen looked at Kagome and asked, "How do you know Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at Kun-Loon and asked, "Didn't you tell him about my traveling?" Kun-Loon loon looked taken back and said "I know I forgot to tell him something." Kagome groaned and began to tell her story.

A few hours later, after the explanation was over Raizen's mouth was to the ground, He thought, "So Aura was my grandchild who know' (will be explained later.) then asked, "So your Sesshomaru lost mate?" Kagome was blushing and told her father "I don't know about lost but yes I can show you my mating mark if you like." Raizen nods, so Kagome shows him her mark and he nods, and said "Shouldn't we get back to what we were going to talk about." Kun-Loon nods and said "Kagome I have to tell you something about my side of the family." Kagome looked confused and asked "What is it mamma." Kun-Loon began to explain, "Well Kagome our family along with a lot of families has a curse on them Called the Curse of the Ice Inu, It is a curse that is over a 1000 years old, and is the reason our type of Inu Demon is thought to be extinct but in reality we were cursed to live as human unless we find our soul mate, if they are found by the 18th year you turn into a Ice Inu, but there's a catch you must be mated and at lest pregnant with their child by the end of the year or you will become human again." Kagome looked shocked and thought 'That might explain my hair I always wondered about that.'

About 2 months later, Demon Hospital, Raizen told her about it because she would not have to worried about questions because it's for demons that still live in the human world. Kagome was getting a check up when her water broke she then pressed a button that got the nurse to come who Kagome tolled "My water broke." the woman in the bed next to her said "I think mine broke to." the nurse (a Ice demon) let the room to get 2 doctors and a few more nurses, The women next to her gasped and said "Lady Kagome is that you." Kagome then really looked at the woman in the next to see a woman with tan skin and white hair Kagome then know who it is and said "Shiori." that is when both the doctors came in.

About an hour later, there is 2 cries were heard, throughout the hospital, one of the doctors handed a baby girl with silver hair with black stripes throughout it, crescent moon on her forehead and 2 pink stripes on her cheeks, but the thing that stood out the most was the fact that her eyes when opened where pure white. While another doctor handed a baby boy to Shiori, who had silver hair and golden eyes. (guess who this is, he's a yu yu character)The doctor then tolled Kagome, "Lady Kagome I'm so sorry but it seems that the poison that awoken the blood of your father in you caused your daughter to be born blind, but it seems that she can see aura." Kagome looks at her daughter was trying to grab her hair she then said "Her name is Aura Taisho."

End ch. 1

StCA: I needed Aura to have a last name so why not use part of Inu no Taisho name.


	3. Ch 2

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or Fukia Mori she do own all OCs.

Ch. 2: 5 year skip, Shuichi, Sesshomaru return, and Inu

Higurashi Shrine, It has been 5 years since Aura was born and Kagome was trying to get her ready for 1st grade, but was afraid that someone would laugh at her because she is blind when her mother said, "Aura come her I have something for you to hide your eyes." Aura walked over to her mother, and she gave Aura a pair of sunglasses, and Aura put them on her face. "Thank you mamma." Kagome then said, "Now that that's over with, let's get ready for school." "Ok Mamma."

Sunny school, Kindergarten-9th, principal office, Kagome was talking to the principal and said "Mrs. White I know sunglasses are against the rules but she is afraid that the other children will laugh at her because she is blind." Mrs. White nodes and told her, "I understand and will tell the teachers about it." Kagome nodes and tells Mrs. White, "I should also tell you that she can see another way but she will need someone to take her to class and when she's older she will have a tape recorder and, and someone to help her with her homework."(you know write everything she tells them for each question not cheating) Mrs. White nodes again. "I have a student in mind." she then turned to the assistant and told her "can you get Shuichi Minamino please." the assistant left the room

A few minutes later a boy the same age as Aura came in, he had short red hair and green eyes, and said "Principle White what do you need." he asked polity, " Shuuichi this is Aura she needs a guide throughout her years here." Shuichi looked surprised and thought 'Aura, I didn't think find her this easy.'(will be explained later) then said "hi I'm Shuuichi Minamino." Aura then replied "I'm Aura Taisho." Mrs. White smiled and looked at Kagome and said "looks like she already made a friend." them she turned to the 2 and said, "Mr. Minamino she's in the same class as you so you should get going now." They both nod and leave the room.

In the hall just outside their classroom "Wait here I'll get the teacher." Shuichi said. A minute later the teacher came out and said, "Hello Miss. Taisho, I am Mr. Black, I'm your teacher you can come in." Aura came in the room and saw the aura's of all the people in the room and besides Shuichi's none stud out to her, the teacher then said. "Alright everyone we have a new student starting she like Shuichi skipped a grade, now please introduce yourself." Aura shyly "My names Aura I'm 5 I like music and live at a Shrine." The Teacher nods and said "All right Miss. Taisho please sit next to Mr. Minamino. Mr. Minamino please raise your hand." Shuichi raised his hand, and Aura walked to the desk next to him and sat down and then the teacher started to teach.

Recess time, music room, Aura and Shuichi where talking to the music Teacher and Aura asked "Do you have a guitar I can play." the teach looked surprised then said "Yes right here" she then handed Aura a guitar. (I know she's blind but she uses her aura to see the guitar and strums first) she then states to strum before she begins singing Fukia Mori (just guitar, I not putting the lyrics in because it's in Japanese and it would take me forever to look it up but other songs I will) after she finished Shuichi started to clap the Teacher looked dumfounded knowing that she was blind and could still play said, "you can play?!" "Yes I've been playing for a few months now."

After school, school year, Kagome and Shiori where looking for their children when they found them at the same time and found them playing waiting for them Kagome yelled "Aura." Aura and Shuichi looked up and ran to Kagome and Shiori, Aura said, "Mamma" Shiori then came over and said "Shuichi." Kagome looked over and said "Shiori It's been awhile hasn't it." Shiori nodded to Kagome and said "It has been "Aura gotten so big." Kagome replied "So has Shuichi."

December 22, Higurashi Shrine, Kagome was getting ready for Aura's birthday party when the doorbell rang she went to the door and opened it and saw "Sesshomaru Shippo?" They looked human Sesshomaru with short black hair and brown eyes, Shippo looked about the same but much older around 20 and no tail or fox ears. Sesshomaru then said "Kagome I told you I'd find my way back to you." Kagome then noticed they both had gifts in their arms, Shippo then said "Raizen told use that you had a girl and when you usually have her party."(he got in contact write right after she was born) Kagome nods and said "I'm just happy your here." Rin, she is now 17, came over and said "mom where ... Sesshomaru-Sama." she then lonched herself onto Sesshomaru. Both Sesshomaru and Shippo looked shocked at just how big Rin got, "Rin?" Rin nods. Kagome then said "Please come in." they then came, and Sesshomaru asked "Where's my Daughter." Kagome laugh and said "She's at a friend's house, Shiori agreed to watch her in till the party." Shippo then looked surprised and said "Shiori as in the little half bat demon that we met during our journey." Kagome nods.

An hour later, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "They should be here any minutes, Shiori called and said their on their way." Sesshomaru nods, the doorbell than rang and Kagome got the door and saw Shiori, Shuichi, and Aura, Kagome said "Come in." they walk in. Aura saw 2 unknown auras in the house and ask "Momma who's here." Kagome looked surprised then remembers she could see auras from a mile away, Kagome then said "One is your father and my adopted son." Aura nods and said "So he came home." Kagome similes and said "Yes he did." Aura then asks "Is his aura the golden one and the other red." Kagome nods and said "Yes." they then went into the other room were the others where, "Sesshomaru this is your daughter Aura , Aura this is your father Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru then smiled and knelt down and said "Hello little one, Happy birthday."

A little while later, gift time, Kagome walked over to Aura and said, "It's time for your presents." Aura nods and walks over to the presents and Kagome hands her one, Aura puts her hand on the card o top and said "This ones from Shuichi and his mother." she then opened the gift and it was a jigglypuff plush doll (she could tell by the shape) and a book in braille (She told him she was blind a week after they meet) Kagome handed another gift to Aura said "It's from Dad." both Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled she opened the box and saw a silver aura and heard a bark she also felt a harness on his back Kagome gasped and said "You got her a guide dog." Sesshomaru nods and told her "Raizen also told us right after she was born that she was blind so I had one of the dogs we had at the castle go through the training to become one. His name is Inu."

End of Ch. 2

StCA: Alright everyone there will be a few song not sure what song but a few throughout the story was just the first.


	4. Ch 3

.Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own all OCs

Ch. 3: Shuichi's Goodbye, Feudal Era, and the 3 Thieves

Sesshomaru's mansion, A now 14-year-old Aura and Shuichi where outside the mansion when Shuichi asked "Did you get the acceptance letter from the music school?" Aura looked really sad and told him,"Yes I got in, but dad wants me to go to Ouran." Shuichi looked at her sadly and told her, "You had your heart set on that school, but at least at Ouran they have 3 or 4 music rooms." Aura looked happier now. Shuichi then looked sad "Aura I have to tell you something I got accepted in to Meioh Private Academy (It's a high school in this story), So where going to have to move to the school district which is on the other side of Tokyo." Aura looked sad again but said "We can still call each other right." Shuichi just nodded, he then saw his mom's car and said "I have to go mom is here, don't worry it not goodbye forever just for now." Aura nodded and said "Goodbye for now Shuichi."

A few years later (I might later do a side story of Aura's time at Ouran later)December 24 , a now 17 year Aura had finished high school back in may and was now trying to get in college when both her parents came into her room and told her, "Aura we need to talk to you and Inu about something." Aura nodded and called Inu over and her mom hold out 1/4 of the Shikon Jewel and handed it to Aura and told her "It's your turn to be the guardian and finish the jewel and defeat Naraku since I could not before I was forced to leave the Feudal Era." Aura nodded and said I'll leave as so as I get pack." She then got ready to go when she was ready she left the room and walked to the car that would take her ad Inu to the Shrine when she saw her parents, Rin, and Shippo, her mother then told her "You need to first find Kaede her aura is green and white." She'll tell you where to find my friends. A younger Shippo will be with them so when you get close you'll know. After that try to head to the Western Castle, and one last thing do not take your concealment necklace off until the time is right." Aura nodded and got in the car.

Higurashi Shrine, Aura and Inu walk past the Shrine and just made it to the well house when Sota appeared out of the Shrine and said, "So you were going and not saying anything to me." Aura looks shocked and said "sorry Uncle Sota." He then laughed and hugged her and said "just please come home safe not running from someone like your mother." Aura laughed and said "I'll try Uncle Sota." Sota nodes and lets her go and said "Go and finish the job your mother started." Aura nodded and walked to the well and both her and Inu jumped in.

Aura's P.O.V

Feudal Era, Inuyasha's Forest, Inu changed into its medium form, and flies us out of the well as soon as we hit the forest floor I jump off and I could see auras left and right for a mile when I noticed 3 unusual auras one a fox, the second a bat the third an elemental fire and ice demon (She can tell by the shapes of the auras) she then started to walk towards the village and the auras following her and she stopped and said to Inu still smaller form (Small form is just big enough to guide her Medium form is big enough to carry her (think Kilala) the large form is half the size of Sesshomaru's true form) "where being followed." Inu nodded and went and attacked the 3 demons and they yelled came out of where they were hiding I look at them and said "You really should not follow a girl being protected by a guard dog from the Western Castle." I then got a better look at the 3s Auras, and really saw the foxes aura and gasped it looks exactly like Shuichi's aura. The bat's aura spiked and said, "how could you see us." I just laugh and asked, "Who said I saw you?" the fox then said, "Oh how rude of me I'm Youko this the bat is Kuronue and he's Hiei. What is your name?" I blushed and said "Aura, Taisho Aura. I need to go nice to meet you bye" I left and grabbed the harness and said "the village is to the east head towards the God Tree then well go from there." The fox then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "why don't we take you to the village." I gave them what them thought was a look (She still wears sunglasses) and said, "what is in it for you." Youko said, "We were looking for the Shikon Miko." I was alarmed by that and said, "Why do you need her?" Kuronue said "We found some Shikon Jewel shard the other day and trying to get rid of them." I nodded "I'm the new Shikon Miko the last one was forced to leave, and gave me the job because I can purified the jewel and see the it from 2 or 3 miles away." They nod and had over the jewel shards and said, "may we join you we could help you find the jewel shards." I then nod and say, "At lest you didn't try to kill or kidnap me."

End Ch. 3

StCA: Shuichi will be back later after Youko dies.


	5. Ch 4

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own all OCs.

Ch. 4 Talking, Kaede, and the Demon Slayers Village

Inuyasha's Forest near the God Tree, Aura was walking towards the village with Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue when Aura thought of something, and she asked "How long has it been since the Western Castle been attacked by Naraku and 2 others?" The others look surprised and Youko said "It's been 1 year and 5 months since the attack and the Lady of the West and the unborn hair went missing."Aura then thought 'So 1 month here equals 1 year back home or at lest while there's no one is here it will probably be the same amount of time on both sides while I'm here.'

Outside Kaede's village, they than came to the village and Aura saw a green and white aura, and said "the person I need to talk to is in that hut over there." Inu nodes and all of them walk over to the hut and Aura folds back the door(?) and say, "Excuse me I'm looking for Kaede." The old woman looked and said "Aye I'm Kaede." Aura side and said, "Good, Lady Kagome asked me to talk to you about her friends." that caught Kaede's attention and she asked "How do you know Lady Kagome?" Aura laughs and said "She's my mother. Time moved differently after she was forced to go home it's been 17 years since she left and another year since the river incident." Kaede nods and said "Who is your father then." Aura looked for the other 3 and was pretty sure that they where not in the hut she lifted her bangs to show a crescent moon on her forehead, which caused Kaede to gasp and yelled, "HIM" Aura told Kaede "He saved her from the river they fell in love in the year between that he saved her and the time she was forced to leave." Kaede nods and then said "You wanted to know Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are?" Aura nods and said "Mom told me to find them and then go to the Western Castle." Kaede nods and said "They are at the Demon slayer village they restarted the village right after Kagome disappeared." Aura nods and said, "Thank you Kaede." "Your welcome child." Aura then walked outside the hut and said, "Come on Inu, Youko, Hiei, Kuronue we're going to the demon slayers village."

Few hours later, outside the Demon Slayers Village "You 3 should probably what out here they will probably try to kill you on sight." The other 3 looked at in shock and nodded. Aura walked into the village she was looking for a red aura shaped like fire, and fond it, she then started to walk towards it and came up to a younger Shippo, and Aura asked "Excuse me I'm looking for Sango and Miroku." That made the little fox demon look at the girl and dog he then noticed the harness and told her, "They are in the hut just down there." Aura then thought 'there is no way we can get there with that much information.' she then noticed her sunglasses were no longer on her face and noticed Shippo had them and asked "Can I have those back please." however Aura had here eyes open when she said it and Shippo noticed her eyes where pure white and Yelled, "YOU BLIND!" Aura said, "Can you just take me to Sango and Miroku and I'll tell all 3 of you my story, but first can you give me my sunglasses back." he handed them back and she put them back on and she and Inu followed him to the hut.

Sango and Miroku hut, Shippo called out "Sango Miroku there's someone here to see you." Aura looks at the aura around them and saw a male with purple and gold aura and a female with pink and green aura. "hello My name is Aura and this is Inu, I need your help." That got both their attention and Sango looked at her and asked, "why do you need our help." Aura looked at them and said, "Lady Kagome told me to find you and ask for your help in completing the Shikon Jewel." Sango now looked worried and asked, "What happened to Lady Kagome?" Aura giggled and asked, "Do you want the long or short story?" "Long" Miroku told her. Aura nods and started the story "Well from what Lady Kagome told me right after the river incident she was rescued by Lord Sesshomaru, he took her to his castle to heal after he got her out of the river and later found out she had dormant Mazoku blood in her, eventually they fell in love Lady Kagome got pregnant with their first child, when the Western Castle fell under attack by Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, Lady Kagome, Rin, and the unborn child fled on Ah-Un to the Bone Eaters Well, after Lady Kagome told Ah-Un to return to the Western Castle she went through and sealed it so only the next guardian of the Shikon Jewel could go through it, I'm the next guardian of the jewel." Aura finished by taking out the Jewel shards she had in the bottle, Miroku then asked "How do we know your telling the truth Lady Aura?" Aura giggled and said "Take a good look at me especially my clothes." the other people in the room got a good look at her clothes and saw she was wearing clothes from Kagome's time, Sango then said"Alright we'll help you Lady Aura." Aura nods and said, "Thank you 3 but please call me Aura, also there are 3 others that will be traveling with us." Shippo asked "Why didn't they come in with you." Aura laugh and told him "I was afraid they would get attacked on site because their all demons at lest Inu's ok because he looks like a dog." they then left the village.

End of Ch. 4

StCA: I will never forget


	6. Ch 5

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Lullaby for you she does own all OCs.

Ch. 5 Traveling to the Western Lands, arrival, and Lord Sesshomaru

Outside the Demon slayer village, Aura looked around and saw Youko's aura in a tree with the other 2 and said "You can come out of the tree they're not going to attack." Youko and the other 2 jumped down and said, "So they are the people you where looking for?" Aura nods then said "Now all we need to go to the western castle." The others nod and Youko said "we know were it is but we should get as far as we can before nightfall." Sango then said " Kilala can carry Miroku Shippo and myself." Aura then said "Inu's medium form is able to carry me." They look at her in confusion and she said "He has 3 forms Small which is what he is in now, Medium form can carry 2 people, and Large is about the half the size of Sesshomaru's true form or so I'm told." The rest had their jaws where to the ground and Aura just sweatdropped and said, "shouldn't we get going." Inu changed into his medium form and Kilala changed into her larger form. And they left with Youko in the lead

A little while later, it was almost night, when Youko said, "It's time to stop." the ones in the air went to the ground and Inu changed back into his smaller form (The harness changes size to fit his small and Medium form and has to come off if he is forced into his large form) The others started to set up camp and Aura started to rummage through her bag and said "I know it's in here somewhere." the others looked over and noticed half of Aura's body was in the bag with Inu next to her making sure she didn't fall in again (Think Hermione's purse in Deathly Hallows, but a backpack like Kagome's(And yes she has fallen in)) they sweatdropped, Youko went over and was to ask about it when Aura suddenly came up and hit his nose and said "Oh fond it." Aura then noticed that Youko was holding his nose and that her sunglasses fell off again and shut her eyes fast and went in again and found them and put them on then she got out and said "Youko are you ok I didn't mean to hit your nose with my head I was looking for my bath stuff, my book and blankets for everyone." The Others looked at her in surprise and Miroku asked "how are you able to do that?" Aura laughed nervously and told them "I was experimenting with my Miko powers and found out I could expand the inside of any type of bag and make it lighter no mater what's in it forever, it comes in handy when you have 10 big textbooks." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nods agreeing with her. Aura then asked "Sango I'm pretty sure that there's a hot spring near by." Sango nods and got up.

At the hot spring, Aura and Sango got into the spring, Aura took off her sunglasses and put them next to the spring when Sango asked "Why did you ask me to come?" Aura answered "I didn't wont to be alone in case one of the boy's figures out how I know where they are at all times as long as they are in 2 or 3 miles." Sango nods they then started to wash their hair and Aura and Sango ducked under the water when Shippo took the sunglasses and ran, when they came up. After they got out and dressed Aura noticed her sunglasses were gone and asks Sango "Do you seen my sunglasses anywhere?" Sango shakes her head and said "No I don't but why do you need them it's night?" Aura looks at Sango with her eyes open and Sango gasps and said "your blind." Aura nods and said "That's why I keep them on at all time." Suddenly it hit her and she called Inu over and said "Shippo he's the only one who knew." they then headed to the camp.

Camp, Aura stomped into the camp with Sango walking a few feet behind her and grabbed Shippo glaring at him and said "Give them back now." Miroku asked Sango, "What did he take." Sango answered "he toke her sunglasses and she does not like not having them on." Shippo then said "I just wanted them to see your eyes Aura." Aura was now in tears and told him "I don't want people to see my eyes never did." Shippo then handed Aura her Sunglasses and Aura put them on but not before Youko saw her eyes.

The next day, after the camp was packed they started to leave and Youko said "We should reach the Western castle sometime today if nothing happens on the way." Aura then knocked on wood and they left.

Outside the Western Castle, the group was stopped by a guard stopped them and said, "What business do you have here." Aura then said, "I have a message for Lord Sesshomaru from Lady Kagome." the guard looked shocked said "follow me." he then led them to the entrance hall and got Jaken and told him what I said and he told us "Lord Sesshomaru is not here he will be back tomorrow morning." Aura then asks, "Can we stay here tonight I was told to tell Lord Sesshomaru himself no one else unless he approves himself." Jaken nods and said "Come this way …" "Aura" Jaken nods and continues to say_ "_Aura and the rest of you I'll show you to your rooms." Aura then told him "I'll need a second futon for Inu we can't be separated." Jaken looks at her and Aura points at Inu and Jaken nods.

That night, Aura and Inu's room, Aura was looking through her bag for the plush doll Shuuichi gave to her right before left (a Lucario plush doll) "Oh Luca what am I going to do it's only been a year and 5 months dad will probably think I'm only 1 years old instead of 17." Suddenly she began to sing Lullaby for you:

There might not be an answer to this too  
why the sky is blue, Is the change in me all true?  
now that you are next to me,  
I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you

Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep,  
the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see  
Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep,  
somewhere deep inside of me

A Lullaby For You  
Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days you are not alone

Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me,  
is it because I'm still fifteen, Or the loneliness in me  
Wish I may I wish I might sleep soundly through the windy nights,  
just to dream of you tonight

A Lullaby For You  
Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be all right  
Finding a place to feel at home you are not alone

Maybe I'll turn back to stay  
Where I came from only yesterday  
Whisper then,"The past is gone eternally"

A Lullaby For You  
Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days you are not alone  
You are not alone

Aura then fell asleep and Youko came in and looks at Aura and smiled and promises her "Everything will be ok my blind princess, your father will understand when you show him the real you." He then brushed her bangs to show the crescent moon mark on her forehead. (He saw it when her head hit his nose just didn't say anything)

The next morning a knock was heard and Aura was getting ready and said "Just one minute." She then heard someone say "Lady Aura, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you after breakfast." Aura nods and said, "Ok but can you wait there and take me down I'm afraid I might get lost." the person on the other side of the door said "Ok Lady Aura." A few minutes later Aura walked out of the room and the maid took her and Inu to the dining room.

Dining room, Aura the maid and Inu walked into the room and Aura sat down next to Youko and Inu sat behind her, Sesshomaru entered and dismissed the maid and sat down at the end of the table and he asked "Why is that dog demon here." Aura told him "He's mine my Lord, We can't be separated because he helps me get around." Sesshomaru nods and they finish their meal, after they finish Sesshomaru tells Aura "come with me." Aura gets up and fallows him.

Sesshomaru's study, Sesshomaru sat at his desk and looked at Aura who with the help of Inu sat in the chair across from him, he then said"Jaken told me you had a message from my mate little one." Aura nods and said "She told me to tell you that Rin the baby and herself are ok and that are waiting for you to return to them." Sesshomaru nods and then noticed the Aura was fiddling with something around her neck and asked "What are you fiddling with?" she pulled the Necklace that the Shikon shard from beneath her shirt and Aura then said "Lady Kagome made me the new Shikon Miko. Sense she could no longer come to the to this Era, and I can." Aura then noticed the Jewel shards that Sesshomaru had and asked "Lord Sesshomaru may I have the Jewel shards that you have." Sesshomaru nods and gave them to her and said "Lady Aura …."

End Ch. 5

StCA: sorry about the cleft hanger


	7. Ch 6

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own all OCs.

Ch. 6: Inuyasha, ball, and a kidnapping attempt

Sesshomaru study, Aura and Sesshomaru where talking when Jaken came in and yelled "Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is attacking the castle." Aura then asked "Dose he still have beads of subjugation on?" Jaken nods and Aura said "Lady Kagome gave me the power over them." she then left the room with Inu leading the way, with a stunned Jaken and impressed Sesshomaru behind her.

At the entrance to the castle, Aura and Inu enter and look at Inuyasha and saw his aura looked like it was fighting its self like he was under a spell and Aura thought 'just as I thought he under a spell Kikyo probable did it so mom would be out-of-the-way but where is she. I really hope this works.' She then yelled "Sit boy" to the astonishment of the others Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. A few Inuyasha got up and yelled "Kagome why the heck did you do that." He then looked around and asked "Where the heck am I anyway? And how did I get here?" Aura was laughing at the whole situation and could not stop, so Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and told him "Where at the Western Castle and It seems you have been under a spell that Lady Aura stopped by saying sit boy stopped it." Inuyasha stopped and looked at Aura and she said "Shouldn't we go inside." and she went inside.

Inside the castle, Aura and Inu were making their way back to the room they where give when Inuyasha grabbed her and turned her around and hugged her, but Aura's sunglasses flew off her face, Inuyasha said "Thank you."

Later that day, in Aura and Inu's room, Aura was humming a song getting a second pair if sunglasses out of her bag, when Sesshomaru came in and told her, "There is going to be a ball in a week I wish for you and the others to come." Aura nods and asks "Did you ask the others." Sesshomaru nods and told her "They all said yes, also a kimono can be provided if needed." Aura shock her head and told him, "I have one in my bag in a safe place away from everything else." Sesshomaru nods and asked "My I see it?" Aura nods and said, "Give me a second to get it." She then literally dove into the bag and came out with a plastic bag with a kimono in it, she then toke it out and showed it to Sesshomaru, it was pink with white sakura petals throughout the slaves Sesshomaru nods and said "That will do, also I found this in the entrance hall." He said handing her, her sunglasses and left the room. Aura then said "Thank you." 'dad'

A week later, Aura and Inu's room Aura was getting ready and Aura looked at Inu and said "Inu I need you to stay near me in less someone in our group is with me and even then stay close to me encase something happens." Inu nods and looks at the door. Youko comes in a minute later and said "you look beautiful Aura." Aura blushed and said "Thank you Youko." Youko then toke Aura's arm and said, "I'm your escort for tonight milady." Aura nods and told him "Inu needs to be ether with or close to me." Youko nods and told her "It'll be ok."

Ballroom, The guard said "Now presenting The New Shikon Miko Lady Aura and her escort Youko Kurama." Everyone looked at them and saw a beautiful young human woman with something wired covering her eyes with a dog demon next to her and a fox demon escorting her.

Aura's P.O.V

Garden, I was getting away from all the auras of the guests, Inu was next to me and suddenly someone came behind me and hit me over my head and I passed out but not before I told Inu to get help.

End of Aura's P.O.V

Ballroom, Inu ran in till he got to Youko and got his attention and he asked, "Where's Aura?" Inu started to wine and look at him, "I'm going to get Sesshomaru." Inu barks and they went to where to where Sesshomaru was and Youko told him, "I think we have a problem." Sesshomaru looked at Youko and asked, "What sort of problem?" Youko looks at Inu and answered "Inu's here and Aura's not, he would not leave her in less he had to." Sesshomaru asked Inu "Where is she." Inu told him "**she was kidnapped milord by one of the Princes of the East.**" Sesshomaru looked mad and Inu continued "**Milord there is something you should also know.**" Sesshomaru looked at Inu and asked "What is it." "**She is yours and Lady Kagome's Daughter. In Kagome's time it's been 17 years. I've been with her since she was 5 you gave me to her to protect her.**" Sesshomaru eyes were now red and he was about to go over to the Lord of the East when Youko stopped him and told him "You need to calm down and tell me what he said." Sesshomaru told him "She's been kidnapped by one of the princes of the East." Youko looks at him and told him "Myself, Kuronue, and Hiei will help look for her." Sesshomaru nods and they separated.

Youko's P.O.V

Garden, After I got Kuronue and Hiei, Hiei asked "What are we doing out here." I answered "Aura has been kidnapped and this is where she was before she was taken." both Kuronue and Hiei looked shocked I continued by saying "and we need to find her before they see her forehead." They nod and separated and I went first to the guard at the gate and asked "Have you seen Lady Aura and 1 of the princes of the East." The guard said, "No sir, no one has left the castle grounds." Youko nods and left the guard and went back to the castle.

End Youko's P.O.V

Aura's P.O.V

Somewhere in the castle, I wake up and tried to look around using my aura vision (I needed something to call it) and found I was in one of the rooms in the castle and saw my kidnapper in the room and also noticed my kimono was ripped in several places and thought 'looks like I was dragged here.' then I heard someone in my head say '_Aura can you hear me it's Hiei._' I then replied 'I can hear you Hiei' Hiei then told me '_are you ok._' I told him 'I'm ok just a headache I just regained conscious just now but I now I'm at lest 3 floors above the ball.' '_your sure you're at lest 3 floors above the ball?_' Hiei asked surprised, and I answered 'Yes that's my range for my aura vision and I can't see the ball.' Hiei then thought '_Aura is Kuronue, Sesshomaru, Youko, or myself close to you_' I looked around and saw Kuronue just outside the room and told Hiei 'I see Kuronue outside the room we're in.' Hiei then told me '_I told him he should be kicking in the door right about now and freeing you._' I then felt the bounds get cut off of me and the gags taken off my eyes and mouth when the guy who kidnapped me woke up and started to run when Sesshomaru grabbed him, His aura was blood-red. I then Turned off my aura vision by opening my eyes and the 3 other people in the room gasped and Sesshomaru then slammed the guy against the wall and said "If you did this I will kill you. I then said "It was not him." I then passed out.

End Ch. 6

StCA: The truth finally came out and Sesshomaru is mad . Will the prince survive? Find out next ch.


	8. Ch 7

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own all OCs.

Ch. 7: Lord of the East, Aura's true appearance, and telling Everyone the truth

A few minutes later in Sesshomaru's study Sesshomaru was talking to the Lord of the East about what happened and the Lord agreed that his son needed to be punished for what he did. And then he left.

The next day, Aura and Inu's room, Aura was still out and Youko was right next to her on a chair, and thought 'what happened to you Aura why did you leave the ballroom.' he then noticed a second necklace was around her neck he also noticed it had a concealment spell on it, He then thought 'no it can't be' he then took the necklace from her neck and she appearance started to change, some of her hair turned silver and the rest stayed black, her ears where now pointed, Her bangs parted to show the crescent moon on her forehead, and 2 stripes appeared on both her cheeks. Aura then started to wake up and started to cry and Youko hugged and told her, "It's ok Princess he's going to be punished for what he did." Aura nods and said "Thank you Youko." Inu then jumped on her and started to lick her. Sesshomaru chose this time to enter the room and saw the true Aura and said "So your really are my daughter." Aura nods and said "Can someone get the others I only want to tell my story once." They both nod and left the room.

A few minutes later, Everyone in the group was in the room, and Aura looked at them eyes wide open eyes all the ones that didn't know gasped, and she then asked Miroku "Miroku you can see auras correct?" He nods and she began to say "Silver, red and shaped like fire, red and silver, forest green with hints of red, black with hints of white shaped like flames, gray, purple and gold, yellow shaped like flames, gold, pink and pure white, and pink and green. That I believe that is the color of everyone's aura in this room." Everyone in the room looks at Miroku who nods and Aura then started her story "As you know 1 year and 5 months ago this castle was attacked by Naraku Kikyo and I believe a spelled Inuyasha and my mother and Rin had to run as not to endanger the unborn child or me, but no one here knows what happened next, After 2 almost 3 months in the future my mother gave birth to me and it was discovered that I was born blind because of the river incident and that I was born with the ability to see auras which is where I get my name from. About 5 years later at 2 days before my birthday Father came home and gave me Inu. 12 years later you (She is looking at Sesshomaru while she said this) and Mother came into my room and told me it was my turn to be the Shikon Miko and to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I believe Inuyasha, and to not take off my concealment necklace until the time was right. You all know what happened next." The others nod and Sesshomaru asked "Why did you not tell you were my daughter?" Aura then said one word, "Naraku."

Later that day, Youko was still with Aura, and asked her "Why did you leave the ballroom last night?" Aura looked embarrassed and told him, "I felt overwhelmed by all the people their last night and now the garden would relax me." Youko nods and looks at her and told her, "You can tell me anything Aura." Aura then asked Inu, "Can you get Luca for me." Youko looks at Aura while Inu went into the bag and came out with a stuffed Lucario push doll and began to hum Lullaby for you, and Youko listened to her and leaned close to her and kissed her and she kissed back, they then heard someone clear their throat and say, "I'll come back later." Inuyasha then left and Aura and Youko started to blush.

End Ch. 7

StCA: Yeah Aura and Youko got together finally I have been waiting to right this seen.


	9. Ch 8

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or any song that comes up in this story she does own all OCs.

Ch 8: Youko and Aura, Totosai, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna.

Aura and Inu's room Youko looked at Aura and said , "Shouldn't we do something about him." Aura laugh and said "Sit boy." they then heard Inuyasha yelp and heard a large bang, Youko also saw Inu was now sitting down, and Aura laughed and told him "S-I-T was the first trick I tough Inu."

A few months later Aura was able to walk around (her leg was broken), and Aura was glaring at Inuyasha who told everyone about her and Youko and Sesshomaru had threaten Youko that if he hurt Aura he would kill him. It had been a few months (about 4 or 5) since then and it was now the end of spring beginning of summer, and Youko thankfully agreed to wait in till I'm 18 before we mate and Sesshomaru agrees that was the best choice because of Naraku, just then Jaken came in and told Sesshomaru that Totosai came and heard their was a Hear to the west and he wanted to make a sword or 2 for her and Aura looks surprised.

About a week later later Totosai came back and had 3 weapons with him and gave them to Sesshomaru and told him "2 swords and a bow The first sword is like Tenseuga and the second is like Tessaiga and a bow, I would like her to name them since it was her fangs that made them and reflect her." Sesshomaru nods and looked at Aura, Aura looked at them with her aura sight and was shocked and said "Both the Swords attacks revolve around music." Totosai nods and looked at her and asks "Music means a lot to you doesn't it." Aura nods and told him "I was excepted into the best Music School in Japan but didn't go." the others look at her and she then said "Blind Hope for the first Perfect Harmony for the bow, and Blind Song." (I don't know Japanese so I'm giving English names to them) "The others look at her confused, and she told them and Aura told them "Their names are in English."

About a week later, garden, Youko and Aura where witching Shippo picking flowers and soddenly a cloud of miasma clouded the area and Naraku and 2 others appeared and tried to grab Shippo when both Aura and Youko attacked him, Aura stopped when she felt Blind Hope start to rattle as if to tell her to use it so she started to hum the first song that came to her mind which was If Only Tears Could Bring You Back, While she got out Blind Hope with was glowing along with the two woman after the glowing and Aura's humming stopped the older of the two put her hand over her heart and said "I'm free." she then started to Help Aura and Youko while protecting the younger female.

After the battle, Aura, Youko, Shippo, Inu and the 2 woman walk into the castle talking, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha come with Tokijin and Tessaiga out when Kagura told them "Please we are not here to fight Aura-hime freed Kanna and myself using her sword." both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lower their swords.

End Ch. 8

StCA: aright Naraku finally appears and Kagura and Kanna are free Yeah.


	10. Ch 9

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or any song that comes up in this story she does own all OCs.

Ch. 9: The 4 Lords, Kohaku and Hakudoshi, and preparation for the final battle

A month later, Western Castle, Aura was in her room she was brushing her hair, when felt 2 Shikon Jewel Shards coming towards the castle fast, she then heard someone at her door, she then said "Come in." Youko came and told her, "Aura the other lord are here and Sesshomaru wants everyone in our group in the War Room to get ready for the battle that will be coming up." Aura nods and Inu came up next to her and Youko toke her arm and they lead her to the war room.

War Room, Aura looked at the Aura's in the room and noticed her grandfather was here, but said nothing, and 2 unknown auras and 1 familiar aura, Youko then lead her to a seat as soon as Aura sat down he sat down himself. Sesshomaru then told everyone "State your name, position, and something about your and/or how your connected to Naraku" The other Lords nod then Sesshomaru then looks at Aura and told her "Please start." Aura nods and said "My name is Aura I am the hair to the western Lands and I'm the new Shikon Miko, I have a connection to Naraku but I don't like talking about it." Sesshomaru nods at her,

then Youko continues "I'm Youko Kurama, I'm the king of thieves, right before I meet Aura, Naraku attacked us and tried to take the jewel shard we had." He indicated to Kuronue and Hiei while he talked,

the man next to him then said "My names Koga I'm the Lord of the Southern Lands, most of my pack was killed by Naraku about 2 years ago."Aura then noticed the jewel shards in his legs,

the man next to him who was a cat demon continues "I'm Haru, I'm the Eastern Lord, and I most apologize for my son young princess." Aura nods and told him "It was not your felt what your son did its his own but I except your apology."

Raizen was next "My name Raizen, I'm the Northern Lord, Naraku killed most of the Mazoku type of demon and I would like to stop him from doing that." Both Aura and Sesshomaru looked worried at that.

Inuyasha was next "I'm Inuyasha, I'm the 2nd son of Inu no Taisho, I found out that Naraku is the reason I was pinned to the God Tree."

Miroku was next "My name is Miroku, I'm a humble monk(Slap "Pervert"), and Naraku cursed my family to have a wind tunnel that will one day suck us in." he now had a red hand print on his face.

Sango now looking agree at Miroku said, "I'm Sango, I'm a demon slayer, I married this Pervert, and Naraku killed my family and village and has my little brother under his control."

The woman next to her continued "My names Shiori, I'm a bat hanyo, and Naraku attacked my village and killed my mother, I have been living here in the Western castle since." The Lords nod and Sesshomaru noticed Aura's eyes widening but didn't ask.

Kuronue was next and said "My names Kuronue, I'm a bat demon and one of Youko's partners, My connection to Naraku is the same as Youko." he was holding Shiori's hand the whole time.

Hiei was next "I'm Hiei, I'm a Fire demon and Youko's other partner, my connection to Naraku is the same as Youko and Kuronue."

Kagura was next "I'm Kagura, I'm a wind demon, and I like Aura don't what to talk about my connection to that monster." Koga looks at Kagura and sees she was telling the truth."

Last was Sesshomaru, "My name is Sesshomaru, I'm Lord of The Western Lands, My reason is that Naraku forced my mate to leave and go back to her own time and now I have to wait over 500 years to see her again." The other lords look at him sadly

The Next day in the garden, Koga and Kagura where talking while Kanna was picking flowers with Aura, Koga then asked Kagura, "How is it you and Kanna are free?" Kagura laughed and told him "Aura saved use with one of her swords it is similar to her fathers but can heal from a distance as long as you can hear her voice or her humming." Koga nods and looks at Kanna and asks "Dose she remember anything?" Kagura shock her head and told him "Thankfully nothing, she started to call me momma though." just then Aura grabs Kanna moves, right after they move a chain and sickle and a demon with a naginata attacked the spot where they where, and again Blind Hope started to rattle but this time Aura heard a voice coming from the sword that told her "_**Sing princess don't hum, My power will be grater if you do.**_" she then got out Blind Hope while beginning to sing Sanctuary after the battle:

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me

My heart's a battleground

You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,  
In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now

My fears, my lies  
Melt away...

While she was singing both the sword the 2 boys where glowing and when she finished the song the white-haired boy with the naginata looked at her and said "Thank you." while the other boy looked around and asked "Where am I Where's Sango?" Aura walks over to him and tells him "She's inside the castle Kohaku and she's really worried about you. But first ..."she then got the jewel shard out of his back,she the told him, "We should probably get inside" Kohaku nods and Aura then whistle and Inu came to her and lead them to the castle.

Inside the castle, Sango and Miroku where kissing in the entrance hall when they heard a cough and separated and Sango saw Kohaku next to Aura and ran over to him and hugged him and said "Kohaku." Kohaku then said "Big sis." Sango then started to cry and turned to Aura and said "Thank you Princess Aura." Aura blushes and nods.

Later that day the lords and their families where in the War Room and all the demons where talking about the voice they heard early today, and Aura was blushing the whole time, when Sesshomaru saved her by clearing his throat and said "Now I now Aura's voice is beautiful but we need to form a battle plan." The other Lords nod and Raizen then asks "How will we find him?" Sesshomaru then looks at Aura who shock her head, and said "I can't see his or the jewels Aura from here." then Hakudoshi said "Naraku told me that if Kohaku and my attack failed he would attack the castle him self." Sesshomaru looked worried and asked "Can anyone create a barrier?" Shiori nods and told him "My Barrier can cover the hole castle and grounds for 1 day."

End Ch 9

StCA: If anyone is wondering Ayame (The female wolf demon that liked Koga) is dead because of Naraku


	11. Ch 10

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho, or any song that comes up in this story she does own all OCs.

Ch 10: Final battle Aura's wish, and Aura's 18 birthday

A week after the meeting Aura during this time got the 2 jewel shards from Koga, outside the castle grounds, all the Lords and their army's where waiting for Naraku to show up. Just then a cloud of Miasma covered the grounds and The real Naraku appeared and the battle begin.

Aura's P.O.V

I along with father, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Youko where heading towards Naraku (Sango found out she's pregnant a few days before so she is in the castle) I had Blind Song in my hand humming Reaching for the Truth, We then attacked Naraku together but a barrier formed around himself and all the attacks and I heard "_**Try attacking one at a time in till he is worn out and then attack like the game you got the music from.**_"(Aura has never played but Rin has and would not stop talking about it she eventually put the soundtrack on Aura's Ipod) I then got an Idea and asked 'dose the music need to come from me' "_**no you can use your Ipod.**_" she then got out her Ipod and put it on a loop to play the song and hung the earphones from her neck and then told the others "Attack one at a time in a loop." The others seamed to get it and started to attack.

About 2 hours later, the battle was still going but you could tell it was having an effect on Naraku, when I noticed I yelled "Now while he's week." I then yell out "Reaching for the Truth." (The name of the attack changes to what ever the title of the song is.), "Wind Scar", "Dragon Strike", Miroku then through Sutras, "Rose Wipe" all the attacks hit and Naraku was defeated.

An hour later everyone was in the War Room sitting down waiting for me to make a wish, I then thought 'I wish for everyone hurt by the Shikon Jewel or Naraku to be happy.'(her eyes are shut) I then head a voice say 'It shall be done little one.' I then heard a gasp and Miroku said "Father how could this be." The one of the new man in the room said "The young lady's wish brought use back son."

End Aura's P.O.V

Sesshomaru then looked at the man and woman and said "Mother Father." Inu no Taisho looks at both his sons and Aura and asks "Sesshomaru who's this little one." Inukimi looks curious as well and Aura decides to intrudes her self "My name is Aura and I'm your granddaughter." That made both them gap at her then looks at Sesshomaru who nods and told them "A little while after mother died I found her mother half dead in a river and helped her get better we fell in love we were separated by time, It's only been 1 year almost 2 but to my mate its been 17 almost 18 years." Aura continued "mother was pregnant with me when she was forced to leave and father will have to wait a little over 500 years to see her." Both Inu no Taisho and Inukimi nod then Aura opens her eyes and looked around and saw everything and gasped and took off she sunglasses to show blue eyes and said "I can see." The ones that know she was blind also gasped, the ones who didn't look confused and Aura told them "I was born blind, the Shikon must have granted me the ability to see even though that's not what I wished for." Everyone in the room nods and Youko told her "Your eyes look beautiful." Aura blushed and said "Thank you Youko."

Aura's P.O.V

December 25, Aura, Youko, and Inu's room, Inu no longer had the harness on, Yesterday was my 18th birthday and Youko and I are now mates, I also noticed that my Mazoku blood along with the Ice Inu blood awoke in me, my hair now had gray strips in it along with the marking that mom has. Just then Youko came in and said "You look beautiful Aura." "Thank you Youko." They then left the room and went down stares.

Ballroom Youko and Aura entered the room and the guard announced, "Now presenting Princess Aura and her mate Youko Kurama." Youko then lead me to the dace floor and the music started and was playing Lullaby for you(Japanese), Aura was smiling and Youko told her "It's not as beautiful as when you sing it but It's our song." Aura then noticed the music was coming from her Ipod and her portable Ihome and asks "Is this the reason need me to make a play list of all my slow songs." "Yes and Sango set it up." (Kagome taught how Sango how to work a Ipod and Ihome before the river incident.), the next song that came up was Tale as Old as Time, and they sat down and Youko asked "What is this song?" Aura giggled and told him "It's called Tale as Old as Time, the song is in English." Youko looks at her and asks "will you sing it?" Aura nods and Youko goes over to the Ipod and restarts the song and told everyone "Sorry but Aura has agreed to sing the song that was just played so we can understand it." the other guests nod and the song began again (She will be singing in Japanese but the lyrics will be in English) the music started and Aura began to sing:

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bend  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  
Beauty and the beast

Everyone began to clapped, while Aura just blushed.

Later that night, in Aura Youko, and Inu's room, I was talking to Youko, when he told me "Aura a friend of mine needs Kuronue, Hiei, and myself help to steal something." I looked worried and asked "What if something happens to you and Kuronue? Shiori's a week pregnant." Youko looked shocked and asked "Are you sure?" I nod and told him "I know the signs of pregnancies the first sign is usually Morning sickness, or throwing up in the morning." Youko nods and told me "Don't worry Aura we'll come back safe and sound." I am still am worried but tell him "Ok but please come back soon, I really don't like this." Youko nods, and leaves telling her "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

End Aura's P.O.V

The next day, Dinning Room, most of the guests had left and Sesshomaru noticed that both Aura and Shiori looked upset and both Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue where not their and asked "Where are your 2s mates?" Aura told him "Youko told me a friend needed his help to steal something, I don't know what." Sesshomaru nods and said "Did he tell you when he's coming back?" Aura shock her head and looked worried at Shiori.

End of Ch. 10

StCA: Naraku's finally dead and Youko and Aura are together but for how long.


	12. Ch 11

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or any song that comes up in this story. She does own all OCs

Ch. 11 Youko's Death, Back to the Future, and Hiei

About a month after Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue left to help a friend and Shiori was a months and 2 weeks along and Aura found out she was also pregnant (She fond out a 6 days after he left), in Aura, Youko, and Inu's room, Aura was brushing her hair and humming with Inu next to her, when Jaken came in looking worried "Princess Aura, Youko's in the entrance hall and he's hurt really badly! You need to hurry!" I then ran as fast as I could.

Entrance Hall, Aura managed to get their, and saw a bloody Youko and went to him and he then fell into her arms, and Aura gasped, Youko then told her "I'm so sorry Aura, I should have listened to you." Aura was now crying and told him "It's not your fault you didn't know this would happen." Shiori then came into the room and saw Youko, he then told her "I'm so sorry." She then started to cry. Youko then started to closed his eyes and stopped breathing, Aura then closed her eyes and saw Youko's aura go into Shiori baby's body 'so that's how it happened but' then both Shiori and the babies auras disappears into thin air 'oh'.

A few days later, after the funeral, Aura was packing her things when Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho, and Inuyasha came in and saw her packing when Inuyasha asked, "Your going back aren't you?" Aura nods and said "I can't stay here." All 3 nod and Sesshomaru looks at her and told her "I'm proud of you, and I always will be." Aura then hugs him and said "Thank you dad." Inu no Taisho then looked at her and smiled and said "Looks like her mood swings are starting." he then noticed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moving away from him and saw Aura glaring at him and said "Do you want me to get grandmother in here." Inu no Taisho then gulped and said "Why don't I help you pack." Aura nods and told him "Just hand me things and I'll put them in." Inu no Taisho nods while both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sweatdroped while thinking 'She's scary.' After they finished packing she then put the pack on her back, then they began to walk to the entrance hall where they saw everyone their but Hiei who was still missing when Sango hugged her and said "Don't worry Kagome will make sure you and the baby are ok." Aura nods and said "Goodbye everyone." and left with Inu.

Bone Eaters Well a few minutes later, Inu landed and Aura gently got off and they both jumped in. when they got to the other side Aura felt someone in the well house and closed her eye's and saw Hiei's aura and asked "Hiei do you think you could get us out of here." Hiei then got her and Inu out of the well and said "Your heavier than I remember." Aura then glared at him, and he backed away from her and said "Sorry, but I just wanted to know did you know Shuuichi and Youko are the same person." Aura nods and told him "I saw his soul go into Shiori after he died, that and their auras are the same." Hiei nods and told her "I need to go but I'll make sure to come when I can." Aura nods and her and Inu watch as Hiei leaves she then put on her concealment necklace and goes to out the the well house and into the Shrine.

Higurashi Shrine, Aura looks around and sees no one and calls out "Uncle Sota." just then Sota comes out and hugs her and feels her baby bump and looks at her, "What happened." Aura looks away and said "The father died in my arms and I could not stand to stay their. Especially since I now his is now my best friend." that made Sota stop and tell Aura "You should probably stay here tonight Aura." Aura nods and said "Thank you uncle Sota I really don't think I can talk to mom right now." Sota then walked her to a room and she fell asleep right after she landed on the bed.

End of Ch. 11

StCA: Okay here ends Aura's time in the Feudal Era.


	13. Ch 12

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or any song that comes up in this story. She does own all OCs

Ch. 12: Keiko almost gets kidnapped by Younger Toguro Shiori and Shuichi Return, and Koenma

Higurashi Shrine, Aura was now awake and getting ready for the day when she heard a loud scream (she just need to do her hair which I don't know if I said or not is to her knees so it takes awhile to get ready) and ran and found a man trying to kidnap a girl, Aura then punched the man who went 12 feet and through a building before stopping and Aura whistled and said "Well he's defiantly a high B class demon or he would have gone further." She then turned to the girl and asked "Are you ok miss?" the girl looks at the area where the man went through and gulped and told her "Keiko and I'm fine." Aura laugh and told her "I don't hurt humans If I did would I hide my true self with a concealment Necklace?" Keiko shock her head, just then the man came out of the ruble came back over and grabbed Aura's arm and said "You, you are going to take part in the Dark Tournament." Aura looks at him and told him "I can't you idiot I'm pregnant." The man then told her "you don't have a choice I'll kill your family if you don't plus the tournament isn't for 6 months." Aura then starts to growling at him and told him"If you try to kill my family my father would kill you." The man tried to tell her otherwise when 4 men grabbed Aura out of Toguro's grip and the boy with red hair said in a familiar voice "You should not of done that Toguro." Aura then noticed Hiei was also there and said "Shuichi Hiei?" they both turn to her while the other people there just stood shocked, just then Toguro laughed and told Aura "since you know 2 of team Uraneshi, join as their 5 team-mate." then he left, and Aura fell to the ground but Shuichi caught her and hugged her and Aura whispered into his ear "Youko I missed you." then passed out in his arms.

Kurama's (His names now Kurama) P.O.V

Just after Aura passed out, I was in shock that she called me Youko, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and Keiko where looking between both myself and Hiei then at the girl in my arms and Yusuke then asks "what are we going to do with her." Keiko then wacked Yusuke over the head and told him "We can't leave her in the middle of the road she saved me and she's pregnant." I then got worried and look at Hiei who looked as shocked as I did and I said "She can stay at my place in till she wakes up, mother has missed having her over." that's when Yusuke then turned to me and asked "How the hell do you know her?" I groaned and told him "We have been best friends since 1st grade this is the first time I've seen her in person since middle school." both Kuwabara and Yusuke at me in shock we then headed to my house.

Kurama's house, I just opened the door when mother came running to the door and saw Aura and took her from my arms and put her into the guest room just then Yusuke's communicator rang and Koenma came on the screen and said "theirs a S class demon in the area" I then laughed and told him "She's no threat she saved Keiko from being kidnapped by Toguro and she's on the list of S class and A class demons allowed in the Human world." The other people in the room look at me and shock and mother comes in and said "Shuuichi both her and the baby are fine, she's also awake and asking for you." nod and walk into the room.

Guest room, I heard Aura humming Lullaby for you, I then walk in the room and noticed that she was rubbing her stomach, she then looked up and smiled at me, I then went over to her and kissed her, I then asked "Who..." Aura then figured out what I was going to ask and told him "The baby is yours. I found out a week after you left."I didn't know what to say so I fainted.

End Ch. 12

StCA: alright Yu Yu Hakusho starts now.


	14. Ch 13

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or any song that comes up in this story. She does own all OCs

Ch. 13. Talking, doctors visit, and the twins,

Kurama's house, after Kurama fainted Hiei came in and asked "What happened?" Aura laughed and Shiori also came in and asked "So you told him?" Aura nods and Hiei looks confused Aura told him "He's the father." Hiei then joined Kurama on the floor and the other 2 came in and Aura looked at Yusuke and asked "Are you Yusuke Uraneshi?" Yusuke nods and Aura gasps and said "My mom has been looking for you since Grampal Raizen told her about you." Yusuke looks at her and asks "Why would your mother be looking for me." "Your her half-brother. You have the same father." that caused Yusuke to nod and then asked "Does that make me your uncle." Aura nods, Yusuke then asked "Where is the father then so I can beat him up." Aura giggles and points to Kurama.

A few hours and a lot of explaining later, Kurama and Hiei started to wake up and Yusuke punched and told him "That's for my niece pregnant while you where still Youko and then dyeing on her." Kurama just looked confused and asked "Niece?" "Aura, I just found out."

About a month, at Damon Hospital (It can't be called Demon Hospital.) , Kurama and Aura where waiting for the doctor and both had their concealment spells necklace off(He looks like Youko before he died but he also had bat wings along with his fox ears and 9 tails(well He is the son of a bat demon and a half bat demon he had to get something from them)), The nurse came in and told them "Mrs Minamino-Taisho your parents are here." Aura looks at Kurama and he nods his head and said "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome have been worried about you, they kept calling the house asking for ether you or Yusuke so I told them about the appointment so they would hopefully stop worrying. I didn't think they come." Aura looks at him and told him "My father and grandfather started this hospital and my mom and Shippo work here, Shippo has always been my doctor. Even if you didn't tell them they would have known the minute we came in" Kurama looked at her and nods and told her "your mother was mine, after she became a doctor." Aura laughed, then both Kagome and Sesshomaru came into the room and Kagome walked over to Aura and hugged her and asked "Has he been driving you crazy yet?" Aura nods and then Shippo came in.

Just after the appointment Kurama had fainted again, not that anyone could blame him, and when he woke he looked at Aura and kissed her and told her "I can't believe we're having twins." Kagome looks at Aura and told her "If you need anything just ask." Aura nods and told Kagome "Thank you mom."

A month later, Kurama and Aura's apartment (They got a 3 bedroom apartment after they found out they where having twins and Hiei also lives with them.), Aura was in her and Kurama's room when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she then yield "Kurama!" Kurama and Hiei came in and Aura told them "I think I'm going into labor, we need to get to the hospital NOW." They both nod and Kurama picks her up and Hiei grabbed her suitcase and they left for the hospital.

Damon Hospital, Shippo was just about to leave when Kurama Aura and Hiei came in and walked over to them and saw Aura was in pain and asked "Did she go into labor?" Kurama nods and Shippo calls over a nurse and they carry her into one of the rooms and close the door.

About 2 hours later. a lot of threats, and 2 cries later Kurama walks into the room and sees Aura holding two bundles one in a pink blanket the other in a blue blanket Kurama looked at them and told Aura "Their beautiful." then the door opens and Kagome and Sesshomaru come in and look at the babies and Kagome asks "What are going to name them." Aura looks at Kurama and said "I would like to name the girl Harmony." Kurama smiles and nods then told her "That's alright and for the boy Maru." Aura nods then said "Harmony and Maru, I like it."

End of Ch 13

StCA: Ok the twins are here, Yeah!


	15. Ch 14

Kagome: Sakura the Cherry Alchemist does not own Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho or any song that comes up in this story. She does own all OCs

Ch. 14 godfather, Genkai, Yukina, and training for the Dark Tournament

In Damon Hospital, March 25, Kurama and Aura who they where going to name godfather to the twins, Kurama then asked "Why not Hiei?" Aura nods and then said "Ok." she then heard Harmony crying and asked "Can you hand me Harmony she's hungry?" he then handed her to Aura and Hiei walked in as Aura started to feed Harmony and Kurama told him "Hiei come and meet your godchildren." Hiei then fainted and Aura laughed "I know that was going to happen he fainted right after I told both of you and Hiei that you where the father." Kurama laughs to and said "I never thought that I'd see the day Hiei fainted."

An hour later, Hiei started to walk up, and looked at Aura and Kurama and asked "Are you sure you want me to be the godfather to both of them." Both Aura and Kurama nod and Aura said "Hiei you're the only person we would both agree on and your Kurama's best friend their."Hiei nods and smiles and said "So what are the names of my godchildren." Aura giggles and told him "The girls Harmony and the boys Maru." Hiei nods and asks "Can I hold Maru." Kurama hands Maru to Hiei who just stared at Hiei.

About 2 weeks later, Aura was watching Kurama and Hiei training Kuwabara when an old woman came over and asked "Why are you not training?" Aura told her "Hiei's my sparring partner." the old woman laughs and asked "What is your name?" Aura smiles and told her "Aura Minamino-Taisho. Your Genkai right?" Genkai nods and asks "So you heard of me?" Aura laughs and nods then told her "Mostly from Uncle Yusuke told me about you." that caused Genkai to laughed was about to say something when Aura heard Harmony crying from Genkai's temple and began to run. (She was far away from the temple and that is where Yusuke was training.)

Genkai's Temple, Aura walked into the room where Harmony and Maru where and saw a woman with blue hair and a blue kimono holding Harmony and feeding her a bottle, Maru then started to cry to and Aura got another bottle from the blue baby bag and turns to the woman and said "Thank you for feeding Harmony for me." she then turned and saw her in her demon form and smiled "Your welcome Princess." Aura started to blush and told her "Call me Aura." The woman then told her "My name is Yukina."

A month later both Hiei and Aura where sparing with each their swords (Aura is not humming or using her Ipod encase someone was watching them(You never know)) when Aura won and then Kurama came out of the temple and yelled "Hiei Aura it's time to come in."

End of 14

StCA: ok next will be the beginning Dark Tournament.


End file.
